


Let it Burn

by generichouseplant



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generichouseplant/pseuds/generichouseplant
Summary: A secret santa gift for Ghosty on the AwkTwt Discord Server. Prompt was Christmas Angst. (Ranboo goes to find Tommy to try and bring him a Christmas Gift)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is pretty crappy but it was rushed. I hope you enjoy :) I might edit it at some point.

A sharp breeze cast across the deserted wasteland that was Tommy’s old campsite. Ashes fluttered in the air and old scraps dashed into the waters as the last remains of wildlife scuttered away from it quickly. It was a mess, disgusting, rotten, horrid, and last but not least, disturbing. To see such a life taken away for a selfish reason was rather depressing, especially at the cost of a life or even your dearest friend. The one you held closest to your heart, your confidant from the depths of your worst depression to completing quests by each other's side. And all for what? All for nothing it seemed, unless celebrating Christmas alone was what you deserved. 

Ranboo had decided that after the Christmas celebrations in L’Manburg, an adventure around the Dream SMP was what he needed. A stroll if anything. Just, some time to decompress away from all the stress that had been taking place recently. The celebrations back home had become much more depressing recently seeing that there was a fresh new grave in the center of it all. Everyone had thought that Tommy was dead, but only a few people knew otherwise. Even Dream was convinced he wasn’t dead, although the tower in the middle of the campsite Dream had exploded said otherwise. Even H’s tree was destroyed, what a wonderful present put to such a horrid ending. 

It wouldn’t hurt to just maybe just check on Tommy, Ranboo thought tentatively. He was desperate to see his friend and make sure he was alright, but he was currently residing with the man Ranboo feared most. Techno. The man who had reigned terror across L’manburg before Ranboo had found his way to his new home. Ranboo had had a few run-ins with Techno, never ending well. Usually with Techno brutally attacking Ranboo just for fun it seemed. To shock fear in him, but that wasn’t going to stop him from giving Tommy his Christmas present. Ranboo was already miles away from home, so it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick detour to the snowy forest just south of him. 

It took much longer to find Techno’s quite obvious home with a large tower that Tommy had quite obviously built next to it then it did to actually get there. Ranboo’s suit was not warm enough to keep him comfortable while continuing to wait outside the well lit house deciding what to do. Why didn’t he bring armour? This was such a horrible idea. God, this was how he’d die, wasn’t it. He took the present out of his satchel and walked up the steps to the large spruce door. With a sigh, Ranboo gained up the courage to knock the door. Techno was destined to be confused seeing that Ranboo was probably the only one from L’manburg Tommy had told that he was still alive and knowing Tommy, Techno might just get pissed off about it. 

“What do you want?” Someone grunted from behind the door.  
“I- I brought something for Tommy,” Ranboo stutterd.  
There was a slight pause. “He’s dead.”  
“Techno- I. I know he’s not dead.” Ranboo sighed and pushed his head against the door. “He told me, it’s Ranboo.”  
“Ranboo?!” Techno laughed. A bolt of anxiety struck Ranboo. Fuck, I knew it. This was a mistake. “I’ve heard a lot about you, I supposed you can see him for a bit.” Ranboo let out a large sigh of relief and walked back to lean against the fence. Techno bared open the door and stared into Raboos heterochromic eyes. Ranboo quickly looked down to his feet, he hated eye contact. He hated it so much, it made him aggressive most of the time, but this wasn’t the time to be aggressive. He had one job, one job. Techno looked rather odd without his pig mask on, it’s not like he was ugly or anything. It was just new. Ranboo guessed he wasn’t as insecure about his face as Dream was. “Are you coming in?” Techno asked impatiently.  
“Oh, yeah.” Ranboo jerked. He entered into the house, a few furnaces and paintings on what Ranboo assumed as the first floor.  
“I’ll get Tommy,” Techno muttered. He opened a trapdoor and stepped down it, slamming it shut behind him. Ranboo looked around at the paintings on the walls, posters of him and his friends and portraits of him were hung up on the cold stone walls. Lost in thought, Ranboo suddenly heard arguing from below him. It was faint, but he could make out Tommy’s accent and his name a few times.  
“Ranboo?” A voice shouted from under the trapdoor, making its way up that Ranboo recognized as Tommy’s.  
“Ye-yeah?” Ranboo responded sheepishly. He shouldn’t have come, but he had to show Tommy some support. The trapdoor snapped open and Tommy’s messy blonde hair popped out from it. “I brought you a gift-” Ranboo started before he was interrupted.  
“It took you this long for you to visit me,” Tommy spat walking up to Ranboo and pushing him back.  
“What? Every Time I’ve visited you weren’t home!” Ranboo protested. Techno snorted, just wanting to watch the drama take place.  
“Get. Out, I don’t want your pity gifts. You’ve just come to watch me suffer.” Ranboo was shocked, what had gotten into Tommy? Isolation must’ve taken a large toll on him. He looked to Techno for help, he was just here to help. The holiday spirit.  
Techno stared at Ranboo with cold eyes and Ranboo absolutely despised it. “You heard him.” Ranboo turned and left, as told. Anger boiled and rose through him as he stormed out to the snowy outdoors. 

He had traveled so far, just to get yelled at by one of his closest friends. Maybe Tubbo was right, Tommy didn’t care about anyone anymore. All they had was each other. Ranboo was outraged beyond belief, it wasn’t just an overreaction to Tommy, it was an overreaction to everything. Maybe- maybe if he burned it to the ground like they did to his home they’d learn. Ranboo walked out in front of the house and left Tommy his gift with a note because he had no other use for it. And then it was time. Ranboo ran across the front of the house lighting fires where ever he could access the wood. 

And let it burn.


End file.
